


Accommodation

by threewalls



Category: Chintsubu, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bodyswap, Drabble, M/M, Negotiations, Talking Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi and Watari-no-Chinko-san negotiate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Folie à Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162605) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> Thanks: lynndyre for title, beta and for making me write this.

Tatsumi returned to his desk for his briefcase and laptop, desperately grateful that Konoe had several appointments elsewhere. This particular fiasco could be kept between Watari and himself. He hoped.

"You have a nice house, Tatsumi-san."

Tatsumi looked down.

Watari's penis wore a cautiously respectful expression, despite having mysteriously unzipped Tatsumi's fly once more. Noticing his attention, it angled to the left. "Are those drapes new?"

Tatsumi sighed resignedly and sat down on the couch. He cupped his hand around it and began to gently stroke.

"After this, Watari-no-Chinko-san, you will allow me to work in peace."

Watari-no-Chinko frantically agreed.


End file.
